Las 9 Vidas De Gumball Watterson
by TBOG21
Summary: Nueva historia GumballxCarrie, con 9 historias de Gumball diferentes de como es él en otras 9 dimensiones :D
1. Chapter 0

El Incre ble Mundo de Gumball. Las nueve vidas de Gumball (Intro) (GumballxCarrie) (DarwinxMasami) (DarwinxRachel).

Como todos sabemos, los gatos tienen nueve vidas y caen de pie, todos los gatos se identifican bastante por eso, todos menos...

Gumball Watterson, obviamente.

Gumball Watterson, un gato de 12 a os, color celeste, hace algunos meses usaba un sueter y unos pantalones gris oscuro, pero su padre le arruino su ropa, ahora usa pantalones azul oscuro, una camiseta negra, sin olvidar su sudadera con una "G" may scula azul oscuro en la espalda.

A pesar de que su forma de vestir no es muy alegre, su espiritu aun sigue siendo muy activo, los ultimos dias con su ropa original fueron normales, jug paintball a muerte con su familia, luch contra un virus, trat de recuperar la reliquia de los Watterson de un anciano, por poco mata a su compa ero de escuela, quien curiosamente es una patata proveniente del campo, evitar que su padre destrulla el universo a causa de su trabajo, meh, cosas normales y comunes.

Bien, dejare de hablar del felino que todos conocemos.

La historia comienza con Gumball luchando contra Darwin en el patio de la escuela, todos gritan: "Pelea, pelea, pelea!", Gumball le da una patada en la cara, Darwin le da una cachetada con su aleta al mismo tiempo. 


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El Gato contra El Pez.

*Gumball y Darwin*  
Darwin dio una cachetada a la cara de Gumball en lo que el gato daba una patada a su hermano.

"A ti te gusta sufrir, Verdad?" Gumball dijo recuperandose "Callat !" grito Darwin con enfado.

Darwin lanza una burbuja rosada de su boca a Gumball, la cual lo envia directo a la sala de la se orita Simian por la ventana.

Gumball cae casualmente en su propio puesto de clase, Darwin salta encima de l y entierra su aleta en la cara de Gumball, sin importarle qu la se orita Simian y los estudiantes los miraran impactados.

"Agh..." se quej Gumball al sentir la aleta fria de Darwin, "Pues, ahora, desear a tener garras como t " dijo Darwin decepcionado antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por Gumball.

*Carrie* Carrie, la fantasma, flotaba en los pasillos vacios de la escuela, en eso, Tobias le grito.

"Eh! Carrie!"  
"Eh? Que te pasa?"  
"Gumball esta peleando con Darwin!"  
"Espera... Que!?"  
"Si, te vine a decir esto para que no te lo pierdas! Jeje!"

Carrie qued en estado de shock debido a la informacion de Tobias. 


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Los Hermanos Han Sido Reconciliados.

*Carrie*  
Carrie vol lo m s rapido que pud por los pasillos buscando a Gumball y Darwin, ya que Tobias no le dijo donde estaban luchando, por ello volvio al lugar donde encontr a Tobias.

"Tobias! Donde est n?" Carrie grit mientras lo sacudia fuertemente. "Quienes?" "Gumball y Darwin! Dime ahora! Y si te atreves a mentir, yo...!" "...Y si miento, T qu ?"  
"Bueno... seg n en el libro de hechizos de la biblioteca de mi casa, podria hacer que te comas tus ojos, o, invertir tu cuerpo para que tus organos esten a la vista de todos, o tal vez, podria maldecirte para que Susie se enamore de ti!" dijo Carrie con una sonrisa de colmillos. "Vale! Vale! Te dir donde estan esos dos!" chill Tobias tratando de soltarse de Carrie.  
"Bien, dilo o sufriras!"  
"Est bien! Ellos est n en la sala de clase de la se orita Simian"

Carrie vol atravez de las paredes hasta llegar a la sala de la se orita Simian, donde Gumball estaba a punto de enterrar sus garras en el ojo de Darwin.

"Vas a pagar!" Gumball grit amenazando. "Nunca!" Darwin grit en defensa.  
"Gumball! Darwin! Qu pasa?"  
"Wow, la chica emo viene al rescate, es tan impresionante verla aqui..." dijo Darwin sarcasticamente. "Por que te burlas de ella?"  
"Admitelo! Ella no sabe lo que son los sentimientos! Por lo tanto, no nos puede ayudar!" "Y que sabes t de sentimientos? Si, ella es una fantasma, pero tiene sentimientos aparte de el sufrimiento!"  
"Y por que la defiendes, Acaso te gusta?"  
"No! Es mi amiga y si es necesario defenderla, entonces lo har !"  
"Qu crees que pensaria mam si me hubieras defendido y no echarme la culpa?" "Ya callat !" grit Gumball golpeando a Darwin, por lo que le arranco un diente.

Darwin lo mir friamente y murmuro: "As defiendes a tus amigos?", a lo cual Gumball respondio: "Solo a los que son culpables!".

Darwin iba a darle una patada a Gumball, al mismo tiempo que Gumball daba un golpe en lo que los dos dan un grit de guerra.

"Aahhh!"  
"Aahhh!"  
"Alto!" Carrie grit usando magia para pararlos a los dos en el aire.  
"Qu ?" dij Gumball cruzandose de brazos. "Oh, Vamos! Estaba a punto de golpearle la cara!" dij Darwin molesto. "Se dan cuenta de lo que est n haciendo?" "Si, flotando en una burbuja de energia hecha por una fea fantasma." dijo Darwin. "Conque fea, Eh?" Carrie dijo mientras golpeaba a Darwin con el techo y el suelo de la habitacion. "Carrie! Carrie! Carrie!" Gumball gritaba animando a Carrie. "Ok! Ok! Lo siento!" "Eso era lo que queria escuchar." "De todos modos, Por que nos hiciste parar?" "Quiero saber que les pasa, no se supone que son hermanos? Por que pelean?" "Preguntale al gato cabez n."  
"Te dije que dejaras de llamarme as !"  
"Voy a seguir llamandote como se me de la gana, Entendiste?"  
"Grrr! Esta bien! Por ahora..."  
"Entonces, Por que pelean?"  
"Te dir si me dices porque te preocupas de mi estado emocional."  
"Porque yo me preocupo por ti como tu lo haces por mi!"  
"Si, a lo que me refiero es, Por que te importa m s mi vida privada?"  
"Lo siento si te molesta, pero yo soy tu amiga, tu me ayudaste a sentirme viva otra vez y creo que este es un buen momento para devolverte el favor..." "Yo no creo que sea por eso..." dice Darwin, Carrie lo mira molesta y lo sigue golpeando contra el suelo. "Ay! Ay! Ay! Mi cabeza! Perd n!" "Mucho mejor!" "Entonces?" dice Gumball esperando la respuesta de Carrie. "No te dir la verdadera raz n..." "Y por que no?" "No quiero que se arruine mi no-vida..." "En fin... si te importa tanto entonces te dire la razon si me bajas, Hecho?" "Hecho!" 


End file.
